Eight Bells/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Eight Bells". Characters #Lieutenant Commander Sam Kendal (Scott Speedman) - Scene 1 #Parker (Salar Ghajar) - Scene 1 #Villager (Kimo Hugho) - Scene 1 #Hoffman - Scene 1** #Master Chief Joseph Prosser (Robert Patrick) - Scene 1 #Captain Marcus Chaplin (Andre Braugher) - Scene 2 #Lieutenant Grace Shepard (Daisy Betts) - Scene 2 #Amanda Straugh, senior advisor (April Grace) - Scene 2 #EWS Sailor 1 - Scene 2** #EWS Sailor 2 - Scene 2** #EWS Sailor 3 - Scene 2** #EWS Sailor 4 - Scene 2** #EWS Sailor 5 - Scene 2** #EWS Sailor 6 - Scene 2** #EWS Sailor 7 - Scene 2** #Tani Tumrenjak (Dichen Lachman) - Scene 4 #SEAL James King (Daniel Lissing) - Scene 4 #King's opponent - Scene 4** #Sophie Girard (Camille de Pazzis) - Scene 6 #Dr. Guttman (Carlos Leal) - Scene 6 #Marie - Scene 6** #Mayor Julian Serrat (Sahr Ngaujah) - Scene 7 #Seaman Pilar Cortez (Jessica Camacho) - Scene 7 #Petty Officer Josh Brannan (Will Rothhaar) - Scene 7 #Petty Officer Redman (Chad Michael Collins) - Scene 7 #Serrat's guards 1 - Scene 7** #Serrat's guards 2 - Scene 7** #Serrat's guards 3 - Scene 7** #Kylie Sinclair (Autumn Reeser) - Scene 8 #William Curry (Jay Karnes) - Scene 8 #Robert Mitchell (Darri Ingolfsson) - Scene 8 #Admiral Arthur Shepard (Bruce Davison) - Scene 9 #Sonar Operator Cameron Pitts (Michael Ng) - Scene 13 #Peterson (Kenneth Baldino) - Scene 13 #Seaman 1 (JT Netterville) - Scene 16 #Chief (Tyler Tuione) - Scene 17 #Aitu (Jonah Ho'Okano) - Scene 17 #Colorado Diving Officer - Scene 18* #Bennet Sinclair (Michael Gaston) - Scene 24 #Colorado helm officer - Scene 28 #One Armed Woman (Elisa Joy White) - Scene 35 #Native Priest (Butch Helemano) - Scene 35 * Uncredited appearance ** Uncredited extra, no lines Unknown scene #Native Woman (Cyndi Mayo Davis) #Thug #1 (G. Allen Gumapac) Unknown scene #Christine Kendal (Jessy Schram) Mentions #King's parents - Scene 12 #Manu, Aitu's teacher - Scene 17 #Moore, USS Colorado crewman sent to the engine room - Scene 18 #Tani's mother - Scene 23 Locations Sainte Marina *Town **Center square, exterior - scene 1, 11, 32, 35 **Prison, exterior - Scene 3 **Tani's bar, exterior - Scene 4, 34, 35 *NATO monitoring station **Control room, interior - Scene 2, 5, 13, 15, 18, 27, 28 **Manager's room, interior - Scene 31 *Beach, exterior - Scene 6, 21 *Serrat's compound **Mayor's mansion ***Dining room, interior - Scene 7, 10, 29 ***Holding room, interior - Scene 10 ***Trap door room, interior - Scene 10, 29 ***Basement, interior - Scene 10, 29 ***Driveway, exterior - Scene 10 ***Garden, exterior - Scene 10 **Meeting place ***Dirt road, exterior - Scene 30 *River **Tani's boat, exterior - Scene 12 *Tani's village **Campfire, exterior - Scene 17 **Grave of Tani's mother's - Scene 23 **Waterfall, exterior - Scene 26 Ocean around Sainte Marina *USS Colorado **Control room, interior - Scene 13, 15, 18, 19, 20, 22, 27, 28 **Engineering, interior - Scene 13, 15, 18 **Airlock, interior - Scene 16 **Stairwell, interior - Scene 20 *Destroyer **Main deck, exterior - Scene 19 Washington, DC *Pentagon **Press room, interior - Scene 8 *Kylie Sinclair's apartment **Bedroom, interior - Scene 8 **Office, interior - Scene 8, 25 **Corridor, interior - Scene 25 **Kitchen, interior - Scene 25, 33 *Parking structure **Parking floor, interior - Scene 9 *Senate building **Robert's office, interior - Scene 14, 24 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Scene 1 - Sam deals with Parker stealing in the town center (00:57) *Scene 2 - Grace updates Chaplin before he gets a call from the negotiator (02:08) *Scene 3 - Chaplin visits Prosser (03:28) *Scene 4 - King plays poker (05:08) *Scene 5 - King returns Cortez's watch to Grace before Prosser returns to duty (05:26) *Scene 6 - Sophie prepares to leave with Dr. Guttman as Sam questions her about Serrat (06:07) *Scene 7 - The captives eat with Serrat and Cortez diffuses the situation (07:08) *Scene 8 - Kylie watches Curry making a statment (08:30) *Scene 9 - Kylie meets Shepard in a carpark (09:30) *Scene 10 - Cortez is returned to the others and Chaplin arrives to talk to Serrat (10:58) *Act break *Scene 11 - Chaplin returns to town and Sophie says goodbye to Sam (13:44) *Scene 12 - Tani boats downriver to see her family (14:08) *Scene 13 - Colorado sets sail and Sam orders the Perseus readied (14:58) *Scene 14 - Kylie asks Robert to requisition order 998 (16:11) *Scene 15 - Colorado reaches the blockade and passes between two destroyers (16:52) *Scene 16 - Cargo loading (17:45) *Act break *Scene 17 - Dinner with the natives (18:02) *Scene 18 - Perseus shutdown number two, Sam clashes with Prosser (19:15) *Scene 19 - Chaplin takes the sub deep and brings it to a stop (20:35) *Scene 20 - Crewman Duke drops a torch (22:39) *Act break *Scene 21 - Colorado under fire, Sophie hears the explosions and heads to the NATO station (22:58) *Scene 22 - Chaplin takes the Colorado into a canyon (23:25) *Scene 23 - King finds Tani at her mother's grave (24:09) *Scene 24 - Bennett visits Robert (26:20) *Scene 25 - Kylie finds the hard drive missing (26:37) *Act break *Scene 26 - King and Tani hike back to the river and find a waterfall (27:18) *Scene 27 - Chaplin takes stock of the damage and Sam talks to Sophie (28:42) *Scene 28 - Colorado clears the canyon (31:53) *Scene 29 - Serrat hauls the prisoners out and executes Red (32:30) *Act break *Scene 30 - Chaplin delivers the cargo and gets two of his people back (33:35) *Scene 31 - Sam thanks Sophie (35:11) *Scene 32 - Sam meets Chaplin and advises retaliation (36:57) *Scene 33 - Bennett comes to see Kylie (38:33) *Scene 34 - Chaplin comforts Cortez, she lies about her captivity (38:57) *Scene 35 - Funeral procession (40:10) Appearances 1x03 Eight Bells